


Rubatosis [PODFIC]

by Opalsong, RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Character Death, Child Abuse, Dark, Death As A Theme, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Multiple Voices, POV Alternating, Personification of Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Slurs, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, spousal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two very different people fall in love with a boy called death. Finding each other is chance. Falling for each other isn’t. This is their story. (Or in which Nico is Death with a capital D, Annabeth is a serial killer, and Percy is the poor schmuck who falls for both of them.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubatosis [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rubatosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162805) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Percy%20Jackson/Rubatosis%20Pieced.mp3) | 3:29:02 | 191.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Percy%20Jackson/Rubatosis.m4b) | 3:29:02 | 98.4 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rubatosis) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and callunavulgari for having blanket permission!!!


End file.
